landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Antagonists from The Land Before Time
This is a list of antagonists in the The Land Before Time films. It includes both major and minor antagonists listed with each film and television series. For a list of all Sharptooth, see [[List of Sharpteeth in The Land Before Time|List of Sharpteeth in The Land Before Time]]. The Movie Series ''The Land Before Time *Sharptooth *Cera (former) * Egg Stealer *Bonehead Pack *Daddy Topps (briefly) The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *Ozzy and Strut *Chomper's Parents (former) The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving *Four [[Sharpteeth (The Time of the Great Giving)|''Velociraptor]] *Hyp (former) *Mutt and Nod (former) *Hyp's Father (former) *Daddy Topps (former) ''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists *Ichy and Dil *A ''Pachycephalosaurus ''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *Plated Sharptooth *Swimming Sharptooth *Sharptooth Flyer Family *Swarming Leaf Gobblers *Chomper's Parents (former) The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock *Allosaurus'' *''Tyrannosaurus'' *The Meanest Sharptooth *''Tyrannosaurus'' pair (flashback) ''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *Pterano (former) *Rinkus and Sierra *Three Fast Biters (flashback) The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze *Tyrannosaurus'' ''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water *[[Swimming Sharptooth (Journey to Big Water)|Swimming Sharptooth (''Journey to Big Water)]] ''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration *A ''Sarcosuchus *''Tyrannosaurus'' trio *Shorty (former) ''The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses *Two [[Sharpteeth (The Invasion of the Tinysauruses)|''Deinonychus]] ''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers *[[Sailback Sharptooth (The Great Day of the Flyers)|''Spinosaurus]] ''The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends *Four Sharpteeth The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave *Featherhead Sharpteeth *Horned Sharptooth [[The Land Before Time (TV series)|''The Land Before Time (TV series)]] *Red Claw *Screech and Thud *Fast Biters (The Lonely Journey) *Sharptooth Family (The Lonely Journey) *Four Sarcosuchus *Nightmare Dragon *''Allosaurus'' (flashback) *[[Canyon Sharptooth|Another Allosaurus]] (flashback) *Nightmare Longneck *Great Hideous Beast *Rhett (former) *Sharpteeth (Rhett Story) *Two Spinosaurus *Mama Fast Biter *Hyp (former) *Mutt and Nod (former) Gallery Sharptooth_infobox.png|Sharptooth Daddy_Topps_first_movie.png|Daddy Topps Land-disneyscreencaps.com-245.jpg|Megalochelys Struthiomimus first movie.png|Egg Stealer (The Land Before Time) The_Land_Before_Time_Dimetrodon.jpg| LBT_Diplodocus_1.jpg|''Diplodocus'' Domehead6.jpg|Bonehead Pack Ozzy.jpg|Ozzy Strut.jpg|Strut Papa Sharptooth enters the fray.png|Papa Sharptooth Mama_Sharptooth_after_Cera_rams_her_heel.png|Mama Sharptooth Raptor squad.png|''Velociraptor'' Hyp III.png|Hyp Mutt III.png|Mutt Nod III.png|Nod Hyps Father.png|Hyp's Father Ichy.png|Ichy Dil.png|Dil First crownhead charging.png|Bonehead (fourth film) Swarming_Leafgobblers.jpg‎|Swarming Leaf Gobblers Shark V.png|''Cretoxyrhina'' Pterodactylus mom.png|''Pterodactylus'' Plates the Giganotosaurus.png|''Giganotosaurus'' THE SHARPTOOTH CAME.png|The "Biggest, Meanest, Most Ferocious Sharptooth Ever" VI cartoon sharptooth.png|Sharpteeth from the Lone Dinosaur song LBT Allosaurus.png|''Allosaurus'' CanyonSharptoothAndLittlefoot.png|''Tyrannosaurus'', Rinkus.png|Rinkus Sierra.png|Sierra Uncle Pterano.jpg|Pterano Deinonychus descend from the hills.png|''Deinonychus'', Gottahurt sorta cold.png|''Tyrannosaurus'', Sharptooth swimmer pulled by Mo.png|''Liopleurodon'' Bellydragger lbt10.png|''Sarcosuchus'' LBT Albertosaurus sarcophagus.png|Gray Tyrannosaurus, Albertosaurus.png|Red Tyrannosaurus, LBT Albertosaurus arctunguis.png|Green Tyrannosaurus, Shorty.jpg|Shorty XI_Velociraptor.png|''Deinonychus'' from Spinosaurus Roaring.png|''Spinosaurus'' Baryonyx in canyon.png|''Baryonyx'' Red Claw.png|Red Claw Scary Screech.png|Screech Scary Thud.png|Thud The_Suchomimus_Charge.png|Sharptooth family Episode_13_-_The_Lonely_Journey.avi_snapshot_11.52_-2017.05.15_16.34.39-.jpg||''Deinonychus'' pack Longneck_Monster 1.png|Nightmare Longneck SNTA_Wyvern.png|Nightmare Dragon Featherheads.png|''Yutyrannus''; the Featherhead Sharpteeth Carnotaurus TLBT.png|''Carnotaurus'' Category:Antagonists Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Sharptooth Category:Swimming Sharptooth Category:Belly Draggers Category:Flashback Only Category:Flyers Category:Longnecks Category:Egg Stealers Category:Domeheads Category:Fast Biters Category:TV series Sharptooth Category:Main Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Quaternary Antagonists Category:Lists